


I Like You

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform, bbxrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy struggles to tell Raven how he feels about her but gets increasingly frustrated when she continually ignores him. What will he do to get her attention? Will he chicken out of telling her when he finally gets it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

I Like You | FanFiction

Don't own teen titans

Read and Review!

I Like You.

Beast Boy walked slowly towards Raven's room with the intent of finally confessing his feelings for the dark empath. He arrived at the door to her room and raised his hand to knock when all of a sudden the door slid open revealing his dark beauty. She glanced at him briefly and he could have sworn he saw her eyes flash. Then she pushed him aside abruptly and walked, book in hand down the hallway towards the common room. Beast Boy blinked, still staring at her now closed door before taking off down the hall after her.

"Raven! Wait up!" He cried panting as he caught up to her, he resolved to get a few more training sessions in each month.

She halted mere steps away from the sensor that would slide open the automatic doors and reveal their little interaction to the entire team waiting on the other side.

"Yes?" She asked turning to face him and quirking an eyebrow at him. He found this gesture to be entirely too adorable and found himself staring at her instead of confessing. "Gaaaaah...uhh..." He replied. She sighed. Typical Garfield. She took the few remaining steps and entered the common room at long last. She glided over to the couch and took her usual spot in the farthest right cushion closest to the counter. Beast Boy stumbled in only moments afterwards with a dreamy look on his face. He quickly shook it off and returned his attention to his mission. He had to tell Raven how he felt about her!

He sauntered over to the couch and stood nervously in front of Raven whose face was blocked by her book. The three remaining titans who had been peacefully sitting around the counter enjoying breakfast looked over and all turned their bodies to the side to watch the imminent argument that would undoubtedly occur between the two. They resumed eating with their eyes fixed on their teammates.

"Hey Rae?...Rae Rae?! Hey Rave!" At this point Beast Boy was waving his hands in front of her face and jumping slightly up and down. Still, the empath did not glance up from her book. He tried poking her and she didn't even flinch. Then he attempted to shove his face between the book and hers which resulted in him being flung across the room by a blast of dark magic. Eventually he even tried sitting next to her and staring at her for what must have been at least ten minutes.

He was becoming increasingly frustrated after each failed attempt to claim her attention. After changing into a puppy and climbing up her legs didn't work, Beast Boy was completely fed up. Not knowing another way to get her attention, he decided to risk his life and he snatched the book out of her hands and threw it behind him. "HEY!" He yelled. The sounds of chewing and scraping of forks against plates instantly stopped.

All the Titans were aware that he had just crossed a huge line and there would be no going back. Even Raven sat in front of him with a shocked expression on her face. She stood up and started glowing black, eyes turning into red slits. "BEAST BOY!"

"Oh no! You don't get to go all demony on me! Not this time!" He shouted stepping forward and staring directly into her red eyes. Black tendrils shot out and rushed forward aiming for his head when he quickly grasped one of Raven's hands in his and intertwined their fingers.

Raven was so surprised that her magic fizzled out before it could come within two feet of Beast Boy. Her eyes slowly returned to their original violet and she shrunk back down to her normal size. She stared at Garfield through widened eyes. She was incredibly thankful for her hood at this moment as it was concealing an increasingly large blush spreading across her face as she looked into his jade green eyes. Just as this thought raced through her mind he reached down and yanked her hood off her head showing her red face and scrunched eyebrows to the rest of the Titans who were just as surprised if not more so than Raven.

Cyborg's red eye had fallen out and was fizzing on the floor and Starfire was on the verge of hysterics and was gripping Robin's arm so tightly it was cutting off his circulation.

"Garfi-Beast Boy. Wh-what are you doing?!" She said in her usual monotone voice, though it came out sounding shaky and almost...squeaky.

Beast Boy of course found this to be incredibly cute and smiled his trademark grin at her. Raven could feel something lurch somewhere in her chest and she thought she knew exactly why she was reacting to his touch this way. She didn't like it one bit.

Beast Boy watched her struggle to gain her composure smiling at her all the while. Once she was satisfied that her outward demeanor was concealing her inner turmoil, she gave Beast Boy her signature glare and opened her mouth to no doubt insult him but he cut her off.

"Look. Rae. I-" he began.

"It's Rav-" she started.

Beast Boy, still riding the high of his new found confidence raised his fingers to her lips in a shushing gesture. She instantly shut up and he saw her eyes follow the movement of his finger as it slid across her lips.

"Rae, you've been ignoring me all day! I deserve a chance to say what I need to!" He said getting louder as he spoke and by the end he was near shouting.

"I can't hold in my feelings any longer Rae, I just can't! I know you'll probably hate me for saying this but it needs to be said! S-so you better just listen up alright?!" He said finally taking his finger off her lips, to her extreme disappointment.

She was shocked however that her Garfield could be so bold. Honestly, it excited her and by the end of his rant her pulse was racing faster than ever before. So she nodded at him indictating he had her undivided attention at last.

Beast Boy felt exhausted by the end of his little spiel and he realized he hadn't really told her anything but that she needed to listen. All of his former confidence was drained and he once again found himself stuttering.

"Uh-um good! So uh, w-well the thing is...it's a funny story you see..I uhmm..heh..." He ended lamely scratching his head and grinning sheepishly at her. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her stomach was filled with the wonderful warm feeling of butterflies. The sensation was utterly foreign to her and it felt...nice. She knew immediately that she wanted this feeling again. She also knew there was only one way that that was going to happen.

"S-so Rae, we've uh..known each other awhile and...well..uhh.." He continued stuttering. At this point Raven was showing a slight smile, she had a feeling she knew where this was going. She reached up and pressed her finger to his lips in a shushing gesture that shut him up right away.

"Garfield." She stated.

"Mmmfff..? He mumbled against her finger. She then leaned forward and swiftly replaced her finger with her lips. He stood there completely numb with both arms stiff at his sides. She pulled away and smirked at the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"I like you too, Garfield." She calmly told him.

Then she walked deliberately slowly towards the couch to recover her fallen book. Shaking out of his trance Beast Boy darted over to Raven with his largest grin plastered on his face. He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her against him smashing their lips together for a second time. She instantly responded by putting one arm around his neck and the other through his mess of spiky green hair. They continued kissing for awhile until they drew back for air.

"Hey Rae?" Garfield asked. Raven's head now rested on his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled into his chest.

"I like you." He said.

Raven lifted her head up a and stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. Then she did something Beast Boy would never have imagined she'd do in a million years.

She laughed!

"Hah! I told you I'd get you to laugh at one of my jokes someday!" He shouted pointing at her.

"Gar, that wasn't exactly a joke. Or at least, I'd hope not." She said smirking wryly.

"Well..I guess not...but still! I got you to laugh!" He shouted to the world leaping up onto the coffee table and striking a winning pose. Raven just smiled softly.

"Come along Garfield, we can hardly have our first date in the tower now can we?" She told him smiling yet again at his reaction.

"D-d-date?!" He shrieked.

"Yes Gar, date. That is what couples do, is it not?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Couple?! Woohooooo!" He shouted. Then he grabbed her hand and her book and dragged her out of the common room, leaving behind three unconscious bodies splayed around the common room counter, the remnants of their breakfast long gone cold.


End file.
